The present research involves a series of studies aimed at (1) elucidating personal and contextual factors that contribute to the academic success of at-risk Latino college freshmen and (2) testing experimental interventions to improve success of these students. This research will be a within-group study focused on the particular strengths and challenges of Latino college freshmen, specifically students who, typical of most Latino college students, attend an urban, commuter state university. Both longitudinal and experimental research methods will be used to identify and evaluate the critical factors in academic achievement for these students. During the first year of the study, entering freshmen will be surveyed and their progress monitored to identify factors that contribute to academic success. During the second and third years, new groups of entering freshmen will be surveyed, and those whose surveys suggest highest risk factors will participate in one of several interventions or a non-intervention control aimed at enhancing academic performance. During the final year of the study, follow-up surveys and academic records of all available participants will be used to evaluate the interventions and identify long-term predictors of academic success. It is hypothesized that social support, self-efficacy, a commitment to college, and coping skills will be significant predictors of college success for Latino freshmen; and that experimental interventions that address lacks in these areas will improve academic outcomes. The long-term goal of the research is to provide information that can serve as a basis for programs to increase college persistence in Latino college students. Latinos in the United States lag substantially behind other ethnic groups in their educational attainment, and the difference is particularly evident in higher education. This research will identify factors that contribute both to college persistence and non-persistence. In addition, the experimental interventions will provide models for future programs aimed at improving the rate of college completion for Latinos. Better educational outcomes can make a direct contribution to the well-being of Latinos in the United States.